horimiyafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3
Page 3 is the 3rd chapter of the Horimiya series. Characters Summary Yuki and Toru talk about how Miyamura and Hori have been close lately. One of Hori's classmate asks for her notes, so she leaves Miyamura and Toru surprises him by talking to him about how Hori is popular. Toru asks if he and Hori are dating, but Miyamura declines- to which Toru responds with "You and Hori aren't really anything alike". Miyamura then deduces that Toru likes Hori and as they converse about it, one of their classmates pass by and question what they're doing, as they have P.E next. When they change in the changing room, Toru asks why he wears so many clothes in the summer. Miyamura couldn't make an excuse, so he unzips and shows him his tattoos. He also realizes he has a bunch of piercings. They go up to the roof, and Toru confirms that he and Hori are just friends, and tells him that he is going to confess to Hori. Yuki gets angry at Toru for skipping P.E and leaving all the work to her. Hori talks to Miyamura about how it is rare for them to be together, but he avoids her, and Hori is worried if she had done anything wrong with Toru glaring at him. Toru asks Hori if she has time after school, and she said no, but Miyamura tells her that he can go pick up Souta, so she should go with Toru after school. After school, Toru confesses to Hori and at Hori's house Souta asks when her Onee-han is coming back. Miyamura responds that he doesn't know, and wonders what will happen if Toru and Hori start dating. When Hori comes back home, she confronts Miyamura, who believes that she'll ask him not to come by her house anymore. However, Hori heard from Toru that Miyamura had said how she and him didn't fit, and was desperate to find out why. Miyamura said that it was because he is all shady and plain, so it will ruin her reputation and bring her trouble. Hori, whilst listening to him gets angry because she doesnt care about her reputation. Hori hits Miyamura and says if he doesn't come anymore, who will wake her up when she falls asleep and how they'll be left with lots of leftovers. Hori and Miyamura talk about Toru, and Hori says that she rejected him. The next day at school Miyamura sees Toru with red-rimmed eyes and he immediately comforts him. The chapter ends with Miyamura making a new (boy)friend in Toru Quotes * "Hori-san's so bright, and she's so nice to everyone; so I knew there would be a lot of guys after her, but...I wasn't expecting him" - Miyamura Izumi (talking about Ishikawa Toru) * "Oh yeah, you're right... Hori-san and I wouldn't make a good couple. W-We wouldn't match ..." -Miyamura Izumi (to Ishikawa Toru) * "Taking care of Hori-san's little brother like this, having dinner together every week... if Ishikawa-kun and Hori-san start going out- I'll be a complete third wheel" - Miyamura Izumi * "You!.. Did you seriously say that stuff!? About us not making a good couple or whatever!?" - Hori Kyouko (to Miyamura Izumi) Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters